


desperate

by cxst_iel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Watersports, Wetting, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxst_iel/pseuds/cxst_iel
Summary: castiel pisses in the trench coat at work.this is wierd okay, and kinda bad.
Relationships: Castiel/Castiel's Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	desperate

castiel winced as he squirmed in his chair his hand snaked down and grabbed his crotch through his slacks,

8:41pm, his shift started, what, 3pm and add about seven cups of coffee to that 5 hours and 41 minutes without a bathroom break so that brings cas to sitting at his desk hands uncomfortably trying to grab his dick while sending some of the most important emails of his career.

fun right?

cas bit his lip as he finally dicided fuck this fucking mcfuckity email to some Mr fuck face. cas stood as quickly as possible feeling his bladder object a little, well if "object a little" means fucking screamed as a large leak springs free from his dick making a fairly obvious wet patch down the inside of his leg. 

thank god for a trench coat (pedo coat as his friend Dean likes to call it) he fastened it quickly for once thankfull for everyone else finishing around 6:30.

quickly cas walked - well hobbled would be more acurate- to the nearest bathroom his hand was now squeezing his dick at a painful attempt to keep the luqids in. 

he was maybe about 10 misely little feet from the men's bathroom when castiel let out a embarassly loud "fuck" as he doubled over, piss dribbling steady out his dick, and hope of getting to the bathroom was long fucking gone. 

so he did the only thing he could think of to stop an embarrassing large pudle of the tainted evil fucking bladder liquid, he moved his hands quickly as he felt his dribble turn more into a stream as he unfastened his trench coat pulling it off him and shoving it between his shaking legs. 

castiel let his weight fall back against the wall as his bladder emptied into the scrunched ball of now dripping fabric that was formally known as "the main part of cas's every and only outfit" he moaned making obscene sounds at the relief he felt, which would be seen as extreamly sexual if it wasn't for the cause, well they may be even more sexual and arousing if you knew the cause. 

and that was the case for Sam wesson, up and coming sales representative that had walked right into the hallway where his bosses boss was freely pissing away into a coat. 

fuck.


End file.
